The Worlds Secret Weapon vs The World's Savior(UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: Max and Fang get attacked by EVOs and taken to Providence(I hope I spelled that right if not please tell me). With Providence looking a whole heck alot like the School. Will Rex get to the botom of their stories? (AN: I am so sorry, I coudn't think up of a good summary for this story. Believe me, it's good.) Sorry guys but this is up for adoption now so pm me is you want it.
1. Wings and jetpacks(updated)

Fang and I land near a town in California. If you don't remember I was voted off the 'island' with Dylan in charge and Fang just tagged along. Anyways we walk into the city only to be attacked by a bunch of...things. I couldn't tell what they were but they were disgusting. We get into a fighting stance and started to do what we did best...besides fly and being bad asses.(And yes I did say fly. If you don't know now, Fang, the rest of my old Flock, and I are mutants. Kids with bird DNA in us. Long story short, evil scientists did experiments on us. We got free. Here we are now.) One of the things pounced on me, making me fall to the ground. The same thing happened to Fang.

I tried to push the thing off only for it to tackle me again. One time I finely got free and started to run. Did I get far? Nope. Far enough for it to tackle me once more and take a bite near my wing. I start to think the worst, until something came flying my way and hit the thing on me. I stand up only to notice the blood. I look over to Fang who still was on the ground, in a pool of blood. My vision started to get blurry. I look to where the object that saved us came from only to see a tall man in green and a shorter kid in orange running to us. My vision now fading I feel my knees give out and fall down.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I woke up to the smell of disinfectants and chemicals. School. I snapped my eyes open only to find myself alone in a little room. I look to my wrists and I'm free. I get off the table that I was on and _slowly_ opened the door. No one was around. The door next to mine opened and Fang stepped out. I had to say I was glad.

"Dr. Holiday they're awake," a man in a green suite said in an earpiece. He moved his hand away from his ear saying, "Will you please go back into the rooms."

Fang and I notice the windows leading to what looks like a jungle. We get into a fighting stance and I say, "I'm sorry but we won't."

The man sighed put a hand to his earpiece saying, "Rex I need you in the lab please," He put his hand down and said, "I did not want to do this." He flung out his arms and with them came small twin swords.

My plan was to make him smash the window so we can have a better escape than just one of us ramming into the glass. The man rushed towards us and we split. The man just stopped not looking at either of us.

"Never fear the calvary's here!" a boy said busting through the doors. The kid was about as just about a foot taller than Gazzy with short black hair that seemed to have the blown back look. He sported a red and orange jacket with black and white shirt with black pants with blue lines on them. He also wore goggles for some reason.

"It's about time Rex!" the man said running to me. He tried to slice me but I jumped out of the way. He tried to hit me a couple of times but not once.

I could see Fang with Rex. Both got good hits in the other and it wasn't until Rex's hands...grew(? I'm not sure if that's what I'd call it) and started to fight like that. The two of them were close to the window.

Watching the boys fight I didn't have my gard up on my _own_ opponent. The man clipped me on my back near my wings were. I give him a roundhouse kick only for him to grab my leg and flip me over.

"MAX!" I could hear Fang say. I look up only to see him trapped under the kids iron fist. "We need to go U and A NOW!"

I get free from the Grinch and take flight yelling out, "Hey Iron Boy!"

The kid turned around and looked at me amazed, and said, "I thought Doc said that they were nanite free?"

I swoop and hit him right in the jaw freeing Fang who jumped just in time for Rex to punch a whole into the glass. I fly through and soon did Fang. "Thanks," he said giving me his small lopsided smile.

"Wait!" I hear Rex say. We turn around only to see the kid jump out and sprout a jet pack type of thing. Now that's what I think is stranger than having wings.

I look to Fang who nodded and we just kept flying until, _"Please stop Max!"_ Yes, your's truly: the Voice.(yes I have a voice inside my head. No I'm not crazy...I think...it's just been there.)

I give off a burst of speed saying, "Shut up!"

Before I could do anything else I hear Fang yell out, "Max the roof is-"

 **ZAP!**

 _ **-MWD-**_

Max woke up shortly after she got shocked by the roof(another one of Provenance's recent ways to keep flying EVO's from escaping). She fell and her friend quickly dove to catch her. I landed, I guess too close for comfort, and her friend got angry. Six and I kept saying that she needs to see Dr. Holiday but he refused. A bunch of grunts surrounded us and had to dart the kid. Now where here.

"Let me go!" Max said trying to get free from the table. Dr. Holiday put cuffs on her arms and legs. To me she looked panicked but calm which just made her look pissed off.

"I'm sorry we can't until you calm down," Dr. Holiday said trying to calm Max down.

"What do you want with us?" the kid asked from the other table. Dr. Holiday also put cuffs on him.

Six crossed his arms saying, "We just want to know what, and who you are."

"You know we're not gonna say anything!" Max said yanking her wrists.

Dr. Holiday walked out of the lab to get something. I lean against the wall saying, "You know if you tell us your names we might be able to let you free," I look to Six, his face thoughtful but emotionless, "Mostly." I add.

"Why _just_ our names?" Max asked.

I shrug saying, "I don't know, so no one will call you Bird Girl or Bird Boy." I smile at my own joke until I see Max and the kid's face. They seem even scarier than Six when he's pissed. "Oh, and could we have _real_ names?"

Max looked from me to Six, to the kid, and back to me again. She sighed and she said, "Fine. My name is Max. His name is Fang. Happy now? Now let us free." I'll have to ask them about the name Fang later.

I look to Six with a smug grin on my face. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and pulled out the keys. I get off the wall ready for anything as Six unlocks Max's leg cuffs and one hand cuff, then he did the same for Fang only he had to be on the other side of the table.

When Six backed away I could finely get a good look at them. Max had brown hair that was past her shoulder, with brown eyes, and wings to match. She was just about as tall as Six and as thin as a twig. She had a wind braker on, along with blue jeans that had wholes in the knees. Her shoes had wholes in them and looked like they've took a beating. Fang was taller than Six(but not by much) and had short shaggy, black hair, he had dark almost black eyes, and pitch black wings. He had on a wind braker on also, along with black jeans with holes on the knees. His shoes looked like they've been put through a blender. The both of them had scars all over their arms, necks and some of the face.

Dr. Holiday came through the door saying, "They have avian DNA."

"Huh?" I don't know what an avian is. Max just chuckled.

"I could have told you that Whitecoat," she said as she looked to Dr. Holiday, jumping onto the table.

Dr. Holiday looked to Max saying, "What did you call me?"

"Aren't we in a School?" Fang asked.

"Does this look like a school? Because I don't see any books," I say looking around the room.

The two bird kids looked at each other and said, "Yes."

"Um, I'm sorry, may I ask them some questions in privet?" I hear Caesar say peaking through the door.

"Just a minuet Caesar, I need to take a quick look at them then you take them to your lab," Dr. Holiday said looking from Fang to Max. The two of them looked like they've seen Caesar before and were...afraid of him. I wonder why?

 _ **Well their you have it! The World's Secret Weapon with the World's Savior. I hope you all like it! I know that their not a lot of Maximum Ride and Generator Rex crossovers, so I hope that this is a good one. All of you must know that this isn't my first rodeo with a Maximum Ride fanfic but it is for a Generator Rex fanfic. If any of the characters aren't correct please give me some info. I'm not kidding when I say that I haven't seen the show in**_ **forever** _ **and that I spent a**_ **lot** _ **of time reviewing the show and it's characters. Now again I hope you all like it. Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. Gnashs and Rats

I didn't know Caesar personally but all I know is that he is a whitecoat from when were trapped in dog crates, stabbed with needles and nightmare fuel. The Doctor gave us a look over, to see if we were healthy, no bones broken, and(of corse) she looked over our wings. Once that was done she allowed Rex to lead us to Caesar's lab.

We walk through the doors only for Fang to trip over something causing something else to crash. "Hey mijo, is that you?"

"Yeah bro, and I also brought Max and Fang. Didn't you wanted to talk to them?" He said.

Fang pulled himself up and plucked off the screws that clung to him for some reason. Caesar walked to us and said, "Yes. Umm...can you leave, I need to talk to them in privet."

"Yeah sure," Rex said as he turned around leaving us behind.

Everyone was quiet until Caesar said, "Max...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Giving us wings? Ruining Iggy's eyes? Ruining the whole Flock's lives along with other people's lives? I just don't know. None of the whitecoats that _I_ know are sorry for what they've done,"

"Seriously, after I found out what they were doing to you and the rest of the children in the Flock I backed out. When you were younger I tried to brake into the School to take you and the others but I couldn't. Few years later I got sucked into working with people who began the Nanite Event," Caesar explained. From what I gather from Dr. Holiday is that the Nanite Event was a mistake caused in a laboratory which studied something called nanites. Something exploded sending them everywhere around the world turning everyone(even Rex) into an EVO( **E** xponentally **V** ariegated **O** rganism). _ **(AN: If that's not right please tell me. Thanks.)**_

Before anyone could say anything else something busted through the door and threw itself at the ex-whitecoat. Caesar grabbed something from the table and shocked what looked like a giant rat which had patches of fur missing. Rex came in and jumped over the table separating us from Caesar and attacked the thing. The next thing I know Rex and Caesar stood up with Rex holding a little white rat.

Caesar stomps out of the lab and yelled out, "Who let the gnasht out?"

No one moved. Not us, not Rex, not the scientists, or the grunts wandering around the place. That is until a monkey started laughing to the point where he fell out of his chair.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I ran after my brother who looked like he was gonna kill Bobo. I stepped in front of him saying, "Hey, it was only a prank."

I have to say...Caesar did NOT look happy. "Rex, the gnasht crashed into one of my inventions that I was working on sense I was little."

"Alright I understand, you're unhappy, but mano-"

" _Her_ mano."

"Thanks. But hermano you shouldn't hurt Bobo for what he'd done," I say trying to defend my best friend. "Just relax-"

"REX! I've been working on that sense I was eight! It was almost done, I just needed some parts that are at the farm." _ **(AN: I know that it has a specific name but just can't find it.)**_

Thank fully Six came in to save my and Bobo's life saying, "Alright, enough of this! Caesar, Dr. Holiday needs you with research in the Petting Zoo. Rex you need to come with me for a debrief."

"Alright...but what about them?" I ask Six pointing a thumb at Max and Fang behind me.

Six paused for a moment most likely thinking about them and said, "They can be with Dr. Holiday, we need to go now."

"Alright let's go."

I fallow Six through doors, hallways until we get to a big room with a giant T.V. After some time the T.V. came on showing White Knight's pale face. "We have level two EVO's running a muck in the streets of Amerillo, Texas. Witnesses report seeing a wolf-man like creature, some with and without wings." replacing White's face was a picture of a werewolf person with wings.

"Oh, my god. It...can't..." I hear Caesar say who stopped in the middle of the room with Max and Fang right behind him. All three of them looked worried.

White came back up on the screen and asked "You look like you have seen this thing before Dr. Salazar."

"Uhh...yeah. I-I don't want Rex to go out on this mission."

"Why?" I ask.

Caesar didn't say anything. I could feel the tension building from White and Six. The silence was broken when Max said, "We're coming with."

"Who are you, and why do you think you can take EVO's on? From what I've heard you two were taken down by EVO's," White asked.

Max stepped up next to me and said, "Now you listen to me. We've taken things like that a thousand times before. The only reason why we were 'taken down' by those _things_ was because they pinned us down."

"Hmph. Fine, just don't get killed. Dismissed." And with that White went off screen turning it black.

Six grabbed Max and Fang's shoulders dragging them along with to the hanger followed close behind. "What experience have you had with these EVOs?"

Fang shook his head saying, "They're not EVO's. They're Erasers."

"Erasers? I thought erasers were just the pink little things on the end of pencils" I say instantly regretting it.

"They are kids with wolf DNA. Bent of killing...freaks like us," Max paused looking at Fang and added, "Dangerous. We can handle them though. Easy. We used to hide, and fight them almost on a daily basis."

Soon we reached the hanger and Max and Fang started to go a different way, near the door. "Umm guys? What do you think you're doing?"

The two of them turned around and looked at me like I was crazy(Which I have to say isn't the fist time).

 _ **-MWD-**_

"Wings duh." I say crossing my arms.

Caesar ran in holding something. He walked over to us and said, "It's protocal for EVOs, sorry. It's just a tracker. Rex has one also." He gave us the ankle trackers.

"But we aren't EVOs." Fang said.

Caesar just shrugged, turned around and walked over to Rex. "Can I have the rat now?"

Rex looked at the rat in his hands and said, "Oh, I guess I didn't notice it until now."

Yep, that kid has carried that rat ever sense it crashed into the lab. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed in this fight.

 _ **Well there you have it! A second chapter! I hope you like it. Don't for get to fave, fallow, and review! Now until then!**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	3. April Fools with EVO's and Mutants

_**(Hey I know it's not April Fools anymore but here it is anyway!)**_

Fang and I were given these earwig type of things so we can hear Rex and the Six guy. The hanger door opened and we started to run until we got enough speed to take off. Once we got off the ground we could hear someone speak with the earwig.

"Max, Fang we are going south, it could take an hour of more so just stay close," It was Six.

I put my hand up to the earwig, pressing a button and saying, "Alright, we'll be fine."

It took us about an hour and a half when we finely got to the place where we're suposed to be. I could see hundreds of Erasers. The only reason I could think of was that there was a School nearby.

Rex landed a bit later and said, "Well where are they?"

I cross my arms and say, "Oh thier there." I step up on the lege of the building we were on and add, "Alow me to get them riled up for you."

I jump off and land in the middle of the street and haller out, "Hey dog breaths! It's me _the_ Maximum Ride!"

Just like that all of the muscular body builder type people started to grow hair, a wolf like snouts, and unrulely temper. The Erasers started to run at me. When the first wave was close I ripped out my wings from my jacket and shot up ten feet. The ring or Erasers under me rammed into each other.

Fang flew by and hovered near me. We fly a good ways west of the whole mess and land where no Erasers or the other people could see us. "I say we take these things off and make a run for it."

Fang just looked at me and I could tell one thing from his face. He was thinking the same thing.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I formed my Slam Cannon and took a chunk off of the roof of the building that we were on once Fang flew away. I could see that Max and Fang flew to the west, probably going to land somewhere safe. I aim for the middle of the circle of the EVO/Eraser things and shot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a few Erasers jump up and start to fly also, heading in the direction of Max and Fang.

I reach up for my earwig and say, "Max, Fang, this is Rex. There is about five Erasers heading in your direction, they have wings."

A few moments later Max came back saying, "Thanks."

I see the grunts finely showing up and start to kill the Erasers. "Guys I'm free for the moment do you need help?"

"No Rex, we're fine," Fang said, this time.

I shrug and say, "Alright if you need me, just get a hold of me!"

I jump off the building and form my Punk Busters crushing a few Erasers. I start kicking until one of the winged ones jumpped on my back making me fall forwards. I deconstruct the Punk Busters and form my Boogie Pack and get to going fast. I make rights and lefts but the Eraser thing is hanging on tight! It wasn't until I turned just right to have a building hit the Eraser off my back.

"Rex where are you?" Six asked.

"Oh just...trying to get one of the EVO's off of me," I say starting to fly back.

"You need to come back, Dr. Holiday needs you to bring back one of them for testing."

"Got it, I'm on my way." I get back to the fight and saw that most of them were either gone, dead, or knocked out. I see Six standing over one. "Why won't some of the grunts take it?" I ask.

"Because, it is about 300 pounds."

Bobo walked by and sai, "Wow, that is one fat dog."

"It's mostly muscle." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Max and Fang walking towards us. Brused and cut up.

"Geez kid what happened to you?" Bobo asked.

"We were just doing our job now can we leave?" Max asked.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I walk into my room only to see everything in my room was gone, even my little orange ball. The onlything that was left was a bunch of hanging cards. I walk around the room until I see something else. It was the cards, but they formed a word.

 **April Fools**

I take one of the cards down and saw that it had a name. Noah. All the cards had his name on it. "Of corse. He just had to." I say shaking my head.

I leave and head to Noah's house only to be stoped by Max who said, "Where are you going? I have buisness with you."

I turn around and say, "I'm going to my friends house. What do you want with m- OW!" she punched me in the gut! "What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, really? Like you wouldn't know. Good god you're worse than Iggy and Gazzy!" she said grabbing the collar of my jacket and dragging me off.

"Who?"

"Nevermind," We walk/got dragged into the room and I see all my stuff. "Who's is this then?" she asked picking up a card that had my name on it!

I grab my little bouncy ball and say, "It's my stuff but I didn't do this."

Outside I could hear two people fighting. "Where did you hide them you little chimp!" I know that voice from anywhere. It was Noah.

I race out of the room and I can hear Max say, "Hey I'm not done with you yet!"

I grab Noah's collar and say, "Why did you put my stuff in Max's room?"

Noah gave me a confused look and said, "I don't even know who this guy named Max is!"

"First of all I'm not a guy, I'm pretty sure I'm female, and second of all who put Rex's crap in my room?" Max said, and I could hear Noah mutter a "I appologise."

"Hey missy! Where's the pranks I had planed today eh? That's one thousand dallars worth of pranks I had hidden! They're gone! All I could find was a card with your name on it! So where are they?"

Behind me I could hear Six say, "You were right. This is amusing."

We all turn around and saw Fang, Six, and Dr. Holiday. "Very amusing." Dr. Holiday said.

Fang just leaned agienst a wall with a half smile. "April Fools."

I felt my jaw drop. He did it? I would have never guessed, not in a thousand years would I have guessed that Fang did an April Fools prank. Behind me I could hear Bobo and Noah say, "So where is my stuff?"

"Max's room."

We all looked in Max's room and we rushed in. Max just stood there looking stright at Fang. _I promise I will try my best to stay on Max's good side from no on._ I think to my self as I wait for Noah and Bobo to take their things.

 _ **Well there it is! April Fools chapter! Did you like it? I know it's not April Fools but I coudn't get it out on that day so...don't kill me alright? But until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Happy April Fools!**_


	4. Sorry guys, this is up for adoption now

Hey guys I just want to say that this story has been...kind of...abandoned. Not because I don't like the story, because I absolutly love it, it's just because I abandoned . Sorry guys I just like Wattpad. If you guys also have Wattpad come and see me. I have the same name, Magic_Writing_Dragon but...yeah. I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone can take it but please pm me first. Thanks guys for the reads and comments. But that's all. With some of the great words of one of my favorite YouTubers: And I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!


End file.
